


[The Shortest Distance]

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke is growing popular as a singer for open mic night. Souji gets jealous over a girl who claims to be his 'biggest fan'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[The Shortest Distance]

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from someone who constantly bothers me for SouYo (DORSA). There may be a second part to this since I have someone bugging me for smut to come out of this. Get it, 'come out of'..never mind.

Tonight was the night he was going to perform the song.

It was a song he had been working on for a while now. One that he had put together specifically for a certain individual that he knew would be in the audience listening. Souji was always there. Of course, it was a little hard for him not to be since they pretty much lived together.

After they had all graduated high school and gone off to college, Yosuke had taken to moving in with Souji in an apartment near their college. Once he started feeling comfortable enough in his aptitude with the guitar, he decided to start actually doing some live performances to build up his credibility and hopefully catch some interest.

It seemed like lately though he was catching the interest of not only people who liked his music, but also people who liked him.

Souji sat at the bar, easily finishing another glass of scotch (he was always classy like that) as he swiveled in the seat some just as the previous performer cleared the stage. He knew it was around this time that Yosuke would appear on state, and he was always there to watch his performances. For support as a best friend of course. Not to keep an eye on him or anything.

As the bar tender eyed him and easily slid him another drink, he gave a slight nod as a silent thank you just as he saw the announcer come on stage.

“Our next performer has been here a few times already. I’m sure you all know this cute heart throb all the way from the sticks of Inaba. Give it up for Yosuke Hanamura!”

The sudden swooning and loud cheers and cat calls from both women and even some men (that made Souji down his drink even faster) caused him to cast his full attention to the stage as he saw Yosuke appear on it with a casual wave to the audience.

For the past few months they had been living together. Souji had been dealing with the overwhelming amount of feelings that he had for Yosuke. He knew they had been there since they were sixteen, and over the past few years they had grown to something equivalent to an unbreaking and annoying as hell feeling of love. In some instances, he had realized that Yosuke felt the same, just from little things they did for one another.

But it was never confirmed.

The constant unknowing of if they were just friends or something more always had him on edge. He’d taken to drinking more than he should have recently, even more so with how popular Yosuke was getting with his music. At first he had come to these open mic nights as a sign of support for the other, but now he was coming to keep an eye on him and to make sure no one got too close.

The fact that he felt like a stalker made him want to bash his head against the bar, but he refrained from fear of not being able to make sure that no one got too close to the stage.

The last time they had been here, a few girls had gone so far as to throw their panties on stage afterward. That had Souji seething for a straight hour, and the bartender Rolando had to calm him down with nearly half a bottle of scotch. By the time Yosuke came from backstage, Souji was so incoherent that any signs of jealousy were completely hidden due to him being as stoic as ever with the alcohol. For whatever reason it made him even quieter and more serious than if he were sober.

Secluding himself to the depths of the scotch yet again, he heard the faint strum of the guitar and the soft and almost soothing voice heard on the mic seconds thereafter.

_We’ve got forever_

_Slipping through our hands_

_We’ve got more time_

_To never understand_

Yosuke strummed along, a small smile forming on his lips as he kept his eyes focused on the strings of his guitar, feeling his heart rate pick up as he knew he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself from staring at the one he knew was seated in the back of the bar.

_Falling footsteps_

_Weighing heavy on me_

 

_Behind darkness_

_Beneath candles_

_Whispers waltz_

_Around our dreams_

 

_The shortest distance_

_Between two points_

_Is the line_

_From me to you._

Yosuke strummed more slowly now, heading into the second verse as all the onlookers remained nearly silent aside from a few girls who screamed in approval.

Souji felt his heart almost stop as he noticed the way brown eyes weren’t closed like they normally were whenever Yosuke played. It was always a matter of being comfortable on stage that he played with his eyes closed or looked to his hands on the guitar, yet they were open and entirely focused on him.

_Feet turning black_ __  
Is this the path we must walk?  
No turning back  
Wish I could just hear you talk  
  
Can something like this be pulled  
From under our feet?  
Leaving our skin  
And burning coals to meet  
  
 _Tell me now_

The way Yosuke’s voice drifted off in that soft and low tone, almost becoming seductive yet so alluring and…vulnerable made Soujji shift some in his seat. The glass of scotch completely forgotten now as he stared back at Yosuke with the same amount of intensity that somehow was transpiring between them. _  
_  
 _The shortest distance_  
Between two points  
Is the line  
From me to you.  
  
As the strumming slowly faded off, the girls in the audience were easily the loudest, and this time Souji could’ve swore he saw not only panties but bras being thrown as well. Feeling reality weigh on him suddenly, he set aside the glass in his hand, standing up to feel the alcohol running through his system a bit. Not as bad as he usually would get.

Deciding to head backstage for once, he noticed just as Yosuke had been saying a few more ‘thank yous’ into the mic and then turning to head offstage that a girl was already sneaking past the bouncer to head back there as well.

“Hey Seta, you goin’ back this time?”

“Yeah, finally gonna see the dressing room.”

The guy standing out front gave a small laugh as he stepped aside to let him pass. Just as he moved through the curtain, he saw Yosuke had barely managed to come down the small walkway and make his way to the dressing room area before he was cornered by the girl from before.

“Mr. Hanamura, I think I’m your biggest fan.”

Souji stopped in midstep. All he could do was stare at the scene in front of him. He wasn’t completely out of sight for Yosuke to not see him, but something inside told him to just wait.

“Is that right? Well I’m flattered.” Yosuke laughed somewhat while scratching the back of his head in a usual mannerism of his just as the girl approached him more closely.

“Your  _biggest_  fan, if you know what I mean. Pretty much die hard.” Surely the lipstick on her mouth was visible with how close she had leaned in near him now, her hands almost pawing as his chest and working their way south.

“Oh crap wow okay.” Yosuke felt his back of his head hit the door to his dressing room, feeling a slight sense of ‘ _this is completely wrong_ ’ filling his gut and his mind. For some reason, his mind instantly envisioned Souji and he slid away from the girl.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

“Look, you’re really hot and everything, but I-“

“He’s already with someone.”

The girl glanced back to see Souji which made her almost sputter. “W-What? You’re gay?”

Yosuke’s face flushed dark red as he was trying to explain, but she was already stomping off, still glancing back at Souji even as she did so.

“What the hell man-“

“Don’t start. I saw what you did.”

“What? Dude she was coming onto me-“

“I meant on stage.”

Yosuke went silent for a moment as the tension suddenly had shifted to something bad instead of…well whatever it had been a little while ago.

“But if that’s the type you go for then you should go after her before she starts telling all her friends you’re gay.” Souji stated while making a low noise like an exhale of indiscernible curse as he started to leave himself.

“You’ve got it completely  _wrong_.”

The alcohol was starting to make him lose his inhibitions. “Oh really? Why do you keep letting these girls do whatever they want then? You let them give you all this attention, yet you did what you did tonight and…” Souji exhaled roughly as he felt the frustration building up. It wasn’t fair that Yosuke would take in all the attention he got from his ‘fans’, and then go on stage and do something completely… _different_ towards him and no one else.

It wasn’t fair with how he felt about him.

“I did what? I sang to you and no one else, is that what you’re referring to?”

“Yeah it might be.”

“Why are you back here yelling at me then?”

“Oh I’m sorry, were you not here when you had another slutty fan of yours pawing all over you about a minute ago?”

Yosuke shook his head while shrugging off his guitar from his shoulder and moving to push open the door to the dressing room. As he laid the instrument on the couch, he was about to tug off his shirt, when he suddenly felt someone approaching him from behind, forcing him to turn around.

“Look Souji, I’m just really fucking pissed off-“

Souji gripped roughly at the collar of Yosuke’s shirt, dragging him forward into a sudden kiss, completely unrestrained in the emotions felt within it. The ever increasing want and need for this interaction had developed over the course of nearly three year’s time, and it was completely past that of the boiling point.

Yosuke ran his hands over the other’s face, keeping the kiss going into a deeper moment that only served to link together into their bodies pressing closer, desperate desires unraveling as Yosuke kicked the door shut from where he stood. He easily pushed Souji back against it after that, running his hands down the body that he had admired and lusted after since he was sixteen, the time when his hormones were raging and he had touched himself far too many times over his best friend.

Souji felt their tongues meet just as he managed to snag the hem of Yosuke’s shirt, pushing his fingers underneath the fabric to feel the skin that he had only been able to make stupid excuses to feel before.

“I don’t want anyone near you like that ever again…” The low tone of Souji’s voice was almost broken with a slight noise close to a moan as he felt fingers trace along the frontside of his pants.

Yosuke chuckled as their mouths were close, in the interlude of a kiss as he muttered back. “Is it okay if it’s just you?”

The reply of ‘yes’ was lost as Souji felt his lower lip bitten on just as their lips met again in a rougher session than the first. Hands still roamed in new exploration, wanting to feel and claim every inch of the other.

Someone Souji’s moans seemed to be more than enough for Yosuke.


End file.
